


Astoria Greengrass Malefoy

by MaryChou



Series: Elle se souvenait [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Guerre, Souvenir, amour, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: Tous se souvenaient de ce qu'avait été la guerre. Mais nous, qu'en savons-nous ? Pourquoi le monde magique est-il devenu si tranquille après la guerre ? Peut-être parce que les mères et anciennes victimes de la guerre avaient décidées d'élever leur progéniture avec l'Amour et la Lumière qui avait tant manqué à leur propre génération.





	Astoria Greengrass Malefoy

La brunette s’assit dans un des multiples fauteuils du petit salon. Elle sourit tendrement au bébé qu’elle tenait dans les bras avant de le bercer en chantonnant une berceuse sorcière. 

Bien sûr. 

Toujours faire les choses en digne sorcière. 

Se fondre dans la masse pour entendre des choses dont on ne devrait même pas savoir l’existence. Parce que le savoir était la clef du pouvoir. C’était ce que son père avait toujours dit. Et il avait raison, c’était grâce à ce savoir qu’elle avait pu rester tranquille, presque anonyme, durant ses années à Poudlard. 

Et, enfoncée dans un fauteuil un peu trop raide car trop peu utilisé, la jeune mère commença à se remémorer ce qu’avait été sa sixième année, ce qu’avait été la guerre. Tout en continuant à chantonner pour le bébé qu’elle avait dans les bras. Parce que c’était son fils et qu’elle devait s’occuper de lui. 

_« Tu te souviens ? C’était la guerre à l’époque. Londubat, le brave, épaulé par la fille Weasley, la furie, et Loufoca Lovegood, la bizarre. Si courageux, tous autant qu’ils étaient, et formaient un groupe si hétéroclite. Mais efficace, c’était certain. Ils faisaient le malheur des Carrow à cette époque. Ils ont mis une résistance sur pied tu te rends compte ! Au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts. Le Trio d’argent. Le Trio d’or, comme on appelait et appelle encore Potter, Weasley numéro 6 et Granger, il avait disparu. Envolés dans la nature, personne ne savait ce qu’ils faisaient, ni où ils étaient. Ils ont brièvement refais surface en hiver, ils s’étaient fait attrapés. Ils avaient été emmenés au Manoir Malefoy, où Granger a été torturé. Tu n’aimais pas vraiment cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. C’était le type de personne qui t’énervait a toujours tout savoir, à faire passer les études en premier tout en sachant s’amuser. Tout ce que tu n’arrivais pas à faire malgré tes efforts. Tu te sentais désolée pourtant, tu ne pensais pas qu'elle méritait d'être torturée._

_Tu n’avais pas vraiment d’amis, tu te contentais de graviter autour de Parkinson, de suivre ta sœur. Oh tu ne l’aimais pas non plus Parkinson, elle était trop vicieuse et un peu trop dinde en présence de Drago aussi, pour que tu te sentes à l’aise. Ah, Drago. Tu ne l’as pas toujours aimé mais Daphné, elle, l’aimait bien. Il était sympa avec elle, la blonde était l’une des seules à ne pas avoir droit au masque de Prince des Serpentard. Alors tu en as profité. Tu voulais savoir s’il était aussi méchant et lâche que tu le pensais. Tu te trompais, c’était quelqu’un de civilisé, de gentil, de doux même._

_Et puis il y a eu la guerre. Tu l’as soutenu, secrètement, anonymement, en lui facilitant la vie sur diverses choses. Lui ne se doutait même pas que tu étais là, que tu existais. A la limite étais-tu la petite sœur d’une bonne amie mais c’était tout._

_Tu as aidé ceux qui étaient derrière l’AD aussi. Tu te souviens encore des regards si étonnés de Weasley, Londubat et Finnigan quand tu leur as déconseillés d’aller dans tel couloir parce que les Carrow les attendaient. Ce n’était pas grand-chose pour toi, une petite phrase et puis tu t’en allais. Tu ne t’es même pas arrêtée. Mais c’était des heures de retenues et de torture en moins pour eux. Et même si tu soutenais Drago de tout cœur parce que tu avais un faible pour lui, tu n’étais pas un monstre. Alors tu les aidais parce que tu n’approuvais pas le régime mis en place par le Lord Noir mais que tu n’avais pas le courage de t’opposer à lui. Pas autant qu’eux en tout cas. Tu faisais de petites choses mais ta mère ne t’avais pas dit un jour que c’était « les petits ruisseaux qui font les grandes rivières » ? Si, bien sûr, et tu t’en ais souvenu. Tu as toujours eu une grande mémoire de toute façon. C’était ta grande force, le fait de te souvenir, quoi qu’il arrive._

_Et puis sans t’en rendre compte, alors que tu étais évacuée avec les autres élèves trop jeunes pour combattre – ou trop lâches – tu as réalisé que Drago n’avait pas suivi le mouvement. Il cherchait encore à se venger. Et tu as réalisé cette nuit-là, lorsque tu te rongeais les ongles jusqu’au sang, que tu l’aimais. Oh ce n’était pas l’amour avec le grand A comme celui de James et Lily Potter qui s’étaient sacrifiés pour leur fils mais c’était plus qu’un simple béguin. Tu as cru mourir d’angoisse cette nuit-là. Et lorsque tu l’as revu, le lendemain, épuisé et effrayé mais sain et sauf tu as cru que tu allais t’évanouir de soulagement._

_Et puis, sans que tu t’en rendes vraiment compte – trop occupée à le détailler que tu étais –, la guerre était finie. La Résistance avait gagné. Le Lord Noir avait été vaincu. »_

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. 

Soulagement.

C’était le sentiment qui avait prédominé chez les survivants. Le cauchemar était fini. Après ils avaient essayé de tourner la page du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient et avaient tous essayé de vivre normalement. Tous autant qu’ils étaient. 

Elle avait terminé ses études avec brio, avait assisté au mariage de sa sœur avec Blaise Zabini, et avait épousé à son tour Drago Malefoy. Elle lui avait avoué son petit rôle dans sa vie, dans la guerre aussi, ils avaient parlé. Longuement. Il avait été adorable et compréhensif. Et puis il était le fiancé idéal. Il faisait attention à elle, il connaissait ses goûts et se fichait assez de l’avis de leurs familles. Pour le lui prouver il lui avait offert une bague argenté et discrète, tout le contraire de l’habituelle bague à mille carats, dorée, qui témoignait de la richesse des familles.

Depuis leur mariage, ils vivaient en harmonie. Bien sûr ils avaient quelques disputes, c’était normal dans un couple. D’autant plus que Drago avait décidé de considérer sa femme comme son égale, tant que ça ne touchait pas son travail. L’arrivée de leur petit garçon les avaient remplis de joie et la petite famille était comblée. 

Une lourde horloge sonna, dans un coin de la maison, et mit fin aux réflexions de la jeune femme. Drago allait rentrer d’une minute à l’autre. 

Alors Astoria Malefoy se leva pour aller accueillir son mari comme il se doit, le petit Scorpius toujours dans ses bras. En descendant les marches de l’escalier menant au hall, elle contempla son petit garçon de deux mois et décida que ce n’était pas parce qu’elle était sa mère qu’elle s’en occuperait convenablement. 

Elle s’en occuperait convenablement pour qu’il grandisse dans un univers sain et aimant, elle s’en occuperait convenablement parce que ce petit bout de chou était une part d’elle et de son mari et qu’elle les aimait tous les deux de tout son cœur. 

Elle s’en occuperait convenablement parce qu’elle se souvenait aussi. 

Elle se souvenait de ce qu’avait été la guerre à cause d’un homme qui ne connaissait pas l’amour et elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Jamais. Alors elle élèverait son fils avec tout l’amour qu’elle possédait et l’encouragerait à être ouvert d’esprit. Parce qu’insulter des gens à cause de leurs origines était stupide et que les Malefoy, comme les Greengrass, n’étaient pas stupides. 

Astoria Malefoy élèverait son fils avec amour parce qu’elle se souvenait.


End file.
